emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02710
}} is the 2,712th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 22 June, 2000. Plot Part One In the Haulage office Sean asks Chris and Laura questions about Tara's past. Sarah is preparing dinner at Dale View. Richie comes in asking when she's going to see the children again. Sarah is very vague about what she is going to do next. In the Vets surgery Mandy is not at all looking forward to going to the party at Oakwell Hall. Zoe wants the three vets to go so they can create a good impression and drum up some business. Zoe fills Adam in on Tara’s past relations with the Tates. At the farm Andy asks Jack if he went to see Sarah last night. Jack shouts at Andy telling him he doesn't understand what going on between him and Sarah. At the haulage office Chris tell Sean he's made the right choice in not going to Tara’s party. Kelly tells Sean he must be scared of who he is if he doesn't go to the party. He decides to go if Kelly will baby sit Ollie. He pays her £15 for doing so. Kelly is upset she isn't going to the party. At Home Farm Terry is telling Frankie about Tara's affair with Biff. Zoe comes in to ask Frankie and Chris's opinions on what she should wear. At the haulage office Sean tells Angie about them going to Tara's party. In the Woolpack Kelly thinks it isn't fair that she is the only one not going to the party. Mandy rubs it in that she is going. Tricia tells Mandy that Adam hasn't asked her to go to the party yet, thinking he must want to surprise her later. Robert and Andy are doing their homework at the farm. Jack asks them if they would like to go to Spain to see Annie - leaving tonight. Robert doesn't want to go as it would mean he would miss too much school. At the pub Tricia is still wondering when Adam is going to turn up, reckoning he must have forgotten. Then Daniel Dean (who took Tricia to the Vets Ball last year) turns up and asks her to the party. Tricia is still waiting for Adams invitation and says she wouldn't go with that creep. Poor Marlon looks on. At Tenant House, Roy is getting fed up with Kelly going on about the party. She tells him he has no dreams or ambitions and she wants more from life. Donna and Ollie arrive, and Roy storms out. In the Woolpack kitchen, Tricia asks Marlons’ opinion on her dress, and if Adam will think it’s good enough. Marlon tells her she would look wonderful in whatever she wore. The Tates’ party arrive at Oakwell Hall. Frankie is set on having a good time. Adam finally arrives at the pub. Tricia question why he isn't changed yet. Adam tells Tricia she's got the wrong end of the stick and he's going to the party alone. Tricia is hurt. Back at Oakwell, Zoe tells Chris not to drag up any old unfinished business between him and Tara. Tara finally appears. Part Two At the party Zoe introduces Frankie to Tara. Sean and Angie arive, Sean isn't in black tie and has brought a bottle of wine. Tara passes the bottle to her butler and turns her nose up at Chris's new business partner. Robert and Andy are playing on the computer in the living room. Andy tries to persuade Robert that the trip to Spain is a good idea, it might give Jack and Sarah some time to sort thing out. Robert agrees to go. Paddy and Mandy arrive at Oakwell Hall. Paddy tells Mandy to try and behave herself. Tara greets them. Zoe is trying to make business contacts. Angie and Sean are feeling a bit out of place, Angie tells Sean to lighten up and stop trying to prove a point about his low class background. In the pub Lisa asks Roy if Scott has talked to him about some work at the garage. Roy tells her he wouldn't work for Scott if he was the last man on Earth. Jack calls into the Woolpack backroom to ask Alan to talk Sarah about him sending the children to Spain. Alan reluctantly agrees. At the party Adam is with his guest, Virginia. They stop and chat to Tara. Tara and Virginia are friends from childhood. Mandy spots Adam with Virginia and wants to give him a piece of her mind, and ask how could he cheat on Tricia. Paddy manages to stop her. Alan is at Dale View telling Sarah about Jack sending the children to Spain. Sarah tells Alan she is disappointed in him for doing Jacks dirty work. At the party Chris thinks it’s time he and Tara had a chat. Sean and Frankie talk about being like fish out of water. Tara tells Chris that her and Lord Michael are separated. At Dale View Sarah isn't going to agree to the children going to Spain until Richie tells her he thinks it is a good idea too. Sarah reluctantly agrees but asks Alan to go to the farm with her to say goodbye. Frankie brings a drink out for Terry. She tries to liven things up by placing a bet with Sean and Terry that Daniel Dean will never be able to pull a bird tonight. Chris tells Laura about his conversation with Tara. At Tenant House, Kelly make herself scares so Donna and Ollie can enjoy a movie, pizza and beer together with Jonny and Marc. Chris bugs Tara about Home Farm, why she has returned to Oakwell, and how she could make even more money. Part Three Chris asks Tara for lunch to discuss things further. Adam flirts with Tara. Terry asks Chris if it’s OK if he comes into the party. Alan drives Sarah to the farm to say goodbye to the children as they leave for their holiday in Spain. Mandy asks Virginia if Adam has dumped her for Tara, she also tells her about Adam’s relationship with Tricia. Sean, Terry and Frankie watch as Daniel Dean chats Angie up. Alan offers to take Sarah home from the farm. She hopes she has done the right thing in letting the children go. Terry tells Sean if he hadn't been ignoring Angie, Daniel wouldn't have had the chance to chat her up. Angie is on to Daniel's game and plays along to wind Sean up but she is no fool and gets rid of the slimy Daniel with ease. Back at the pub Tricia and Roy comfort each other over the party. Alan arrives back and Tricia asks Roy to the backroom for a cup of tea and a chat. Angie questions if Sean was jealous of Daniel. Mandy confronts Adam about what he is up to using Tricia and Virginia. She chucks her drink over him. Roy and Tricia chat about Adam and if he is the one for Tricia and why Kelly isn't satisfied with Roy. At the party Sean admits he was jealous and he and Angie head upstairs for a bit of nooky. Tara invites the Tates’ party to stay the night, so Terry reaches for a drink. At Tenant House Kelly tells the young lovers that they must leave and that Sean and Angie will be along soon to collect Ollie. Adam finally returns to Virginia, but she doesn't want to know him as he suggests she comes back to his place. Terry intervenes and gets rid of Adam for her. She thanks him and they share a drink. Roy arrives back at the cottage. He and Kelly are still not talking. In the pub Tricia talk to her Granddad about her problems. He tells her to put things in perspective - if she had problems like the Sudgen’s she would have something to worry about. Frankie finally catches up with Zoe. They are both excited about staying the night at Oakwell Hall. Terry propositions Virginia, who can't believe his luck. Chris feels he's had a successful business evening with Tara. Jack returns home to an empty farm house. Tara shows Zoe and Frankie to their room but discovers Sean and Angie in bed together. She orders them out. Laura thanks Tara for a good evening and asks her if she has enjoyed it. Tara tells her it’s good to be back. Notes First appearance of Lady Tara since 02417 on 16 September 1998. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday